Swift Deluxe
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Swift Volatus |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = swift2 |handlingname = SWIFT2 |textlabelname = SWIFT2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport Pilot |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Swift Deluxe is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design Grand Theft Auto V The Swift Deluxe is essentially a regular Swift, with gold plating and a black stripe on it. The interior is fitted with luxury equipment, such as a TV screen, surround sound, leather seating and a coffee machine. Passengers can drink champagne and browse the internet within the helicopter, instead of using the Mobile Phone. Like the Luxor Deluxe, it cannot be modified in a hangar when converted into a personal aircraft. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V Apart from minor alterations to the statistics of the helicopter, it performs similar to the Swift. It is now slightly weaker and susceptible to damage, but to balance this, it is now more agile and take-off speeds are quicker. The top speed has been shifted down by 0.1 in the game files. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Image Gallery Swift_Deluxe_GTA_V.jpg|Promotional image of the Swift Deluxe. SwiftDeluxe-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Swift Deluxe on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Swift_Deluxe-GTAVpc_Interior.png|First Person Interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Swift-Deluxe-Champagne-GTAV.jpg|Interior of the Swift Deluxe. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the "Tour de Force" Casino Work, where it must be used to fly to different locations, taking the on-board high roller to various landmarks. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found on the player's helipad. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Elitás Travel for $5,150,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Elitás Travel for $5,150,000. **It is classed as a Medium-sized vehicle when stored in a hangar. *The Swift Deluxe is obtained when the Pisces yacht is purchased, and is found on the helipad near the hot tub, this variant has the same color scheme as the yacht. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is possible to enter to one of the back seats by holding the "enter vehicle" button. However, the player cannot interact with any feature other than switching radio stations. The same can be done with the Luxor Deluxe. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Is not possible to enter passive mode while flying the Swift Deluxe. This also applies to the Luxor Deluxe (enhanced version). See Also *Swift - Base model of the vehicle. *Luxor Deluxe - A luxury plane with a similar paint job featured in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. *SuperVolito - Another helicopter manufactured by Buckingham, like the Swift Deluxe, it features a luxury interior for rear passengers. *SuperVolito Carbon - Another helicopter manufactured by Buckingham, like the Swift Deluxe, it features a luxury interior for rear passengers. *Volatus - Another helicopter manufactured by Buckingham, like the Swift Deluxe, it features a luxury interior for rear passengers. Navigation }} es:Swift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1